The Sun and the Moon
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: Being reunited after eight years, could they maybe change their fate? And have their happy ending... Or is their love really doomed? A story of forgiveness, love, redemption, sin, of the battles people fight not just with themselves, but the whole world.
1. The Sun and the Moon

_Plop. Plop. Plop. _

There's a window. By the window there's a white grand piano. Sitting on the piano is a young woman. With trembling hands, she starts playing a tune, humming to it, and soon enough the sound of the rain is drowned by the music.

She closes her eyes, her mind drifting to the story that comes with the tune. It's a sad one, one that resembles her own life.

_"Tell me a story mommy," I would plead to my mom, when I was little. My mom would look down at me, a bright smile on her face, "Alright sweetie. I'll tell you a new one. The one about the Sun and the Moon."_

_I'd frowned. "Which one is that one?"_

_"At the beginning of time, the Sun and the Moon were lovers."_

_"Lovers?"_

_"They loved each other very much, but their love was doomed... They could never be together." I gasped._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because, their duties were stronger. There was once a time when they chose to be together, and the people here on Earth suffered. They were confused, they didn't know whether it was day or night... They suffered from hunger because their crops weren't growing since the sun was never out anymore."_

_"What happened?"_

_"They made a very difficult choice," she said, running a hand through my hair. "They decided to live separate lives. The Sun would shine during the day, bringing light to the people, and a smile. The moon would come out during the night, bringing darkness to the people, and a time for lovers to mourn."_

_My tears had brimmed with the innocent tears of a five year old._

_"They still love each other you know, their love has never stopped. It never will. That's why the Moon stays until noon, so she can see the Sun, even if its from far away. They are just content with seeing each other from far away. And there are days when the Sun and the Moon meet, and they are able to love each other completely."_

_"That's so sad mommy."_

_She had smiled at me, "They're still happy, because they're doing something they love, which is bringing light and darkness to us."_

_I'd smiled up at her, cuddled next to her, and started to fall asleep as she hummed a tune to me._

_You are sunlight and I moon_  
><em>Joined by the gods of fortune<em>  
><em>Midnight and high noon<em>  
><em>Sharing the sky<em>  
><em>We have been blessed<em>  
><em>You and I<em>

_You are here like a mystery_  
><em>I'm from a world that's so different<em>  
><em>From all that you are<em>  
><em>How in the light of one night<em>  
><em>Did we come<em>  
><em>So far<em>

_Outside day starts to dawn_  
><em>Your moon still floats on high<em>  
><em>The birds awake<em>  
><em>The stars shine too<em>  
><em>My hands still shake<em>  
><em>I reach for you<em>  
><em>And we meet in the sky<em>

_You are sunlight and I moon_  
><em>Joined here brightening the sky<em>

A car door was closed, and the woman on the piano stopped abruptly. She looked up, out the window, and far off in the distance. A sleek car had pulled up, two men had exited, and now stood next to the car.

Her hands fell on her lap, and her breath got caught in her throat. She stood up and walked up to the window, where she could see more closely. The men were in black, just like her, the only difference was that the taller, younger man had a white tab on his collar. Her hand flew to her chest, above her heart, her hand touching her pearls.

The younger man feeling her gaze looked up, the rain had stopped too now, and he waved at her.

Too slowly, she waved back. Shaken, she sat down on the nearest couch, pulling her legs to her chest.

She was in the same place she was in 10 years ago.

She had to laugh at the irony of the story her mother told her when she was little, if only her mother had lived long enough to know her daughter would live the same story and fate.

She understood the Moon's pain, having to see the Sun every once in a while, to be so in love, yet unable to express it. To have to give up their love, simply because their duties were stronger, and far more important. She rubbed the place above her heart, the aching much more stronger than before.

The door behind her opened, and she barely had time to wipe away her tears, and straighten herself out. She turned around to face her father, and the priest that would lead the ceremony for the funeral in one hour.

How was it that the sun and the moon could do this? How was it that they could see each other and not do anything about their love? How is it that they don't try to change their fate?

She cries, and he wants to cry with her, but he doesn't. Instead they stand alone, in the same room, reunited for the first time in eight years. A love so doomed, but the strongest of them all.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

Her lips twist into a crooked smile, "Isn't everyone?"

He smiles too, and for a moment, if only a second, this feels almost normal. But they know better...

Or at least they _should _know better.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please. (: <strong>

**You won't regret reading this story, I promise.**


	2. Back to the Past

**10 years ago. **

There was a girl, on her knees, her head bowed down, hands clasped together, in front of the altar. Her body was shaking with sobs, yet she made no sounds. She let the tears fall freely onto the floor.

_Why? Why, if there is a god, did you take her from me? Why did you leave me alone in this world? Oh mom, please come back. _

Soft footsteps came from behind her, but she was oblivious to it all. Until she felt the hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" she jumped in the air, and turned around. Still on the floor, she looked up to the man in all black in front of her. She looked up, and up, and up, until she met his eyes.

They were brown. And beautiful. There was something so captivating about his brown eyes. Those chocolate brown orbs...

She wiped away her nose and tears, and she stood up.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Her voice was shaky, and so was she. The man put a hand on her arm, and led her to a seat. Once there she looked up at the cross that held, what she had grown to believe, was Christ. And once more, she wondered why?

"Is something wrong?" she looked back to meet his eyes.

"What is isn't?" she personally didn't like it when her questions were answered with questions, but in this case, it was true. What in her life was right? Nothing.

"What happened?"

She didn't say anything for a while, and looked away from him.

At this point, the man wondered, why she was so broken? And why in god's name, did he think she was absolutely breath taking?

"Is your mother still alive?" she asked, after a few minutes in silence.

"Yes..."

"Good. Appreciate her, love her, and take care of her while you still can."

He didn't say anything.

"My mother just died."

And he realized this was the daughter of the woman they'd held the ceremony for, not so long ago.

"I'm sorry," he says quietly.

Her lips turn into a crooked smile, "Isn't everyone?"

He cracks a small smile too, and she decided she likes it.

"Rose Hathaway."

"Dimitri Belikov."

They sit in silence, because she is too tired to talk anymore, but still manages to.

"Are you Russian?" she asks.

He nods, "I moved her a week a go, with my mother. Father Andrew is my uncle."

"Are you working?"

"Not right now. I have to wait until my uncle decides to retire. He's pretty old now."

Startled, she looks at him. Really looks at him. He must be at least 6'7, hazelnut hair, much lighter than her almost black hair, and his hair was long, tied at the nape of his neck. And his body... He worked out. Underneath the black turtle neck sweater, were muscles. And fuck her sideways... He was a priest?

"You're a priest?" the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them. He raised an eyebrow, and frowning, he answered.

"Yes.."

"I didn't mean it like that- it's just... you're so young."

He laughed lightly. He got that. A lot.

"I'm only 23."

"Wow," she said breathlessly. This man, sitting right next to her, had taken an oath of celibacy... That was so wrong... So wrong. All that was going to go to waste?

"Huh. Father Dimitri."

She frowned, it didn't sound right. Even to him, it didn't sound right.

"You can just call me Dimitri."

She smiled, glad he was able to take her mind elsewhere. Even if that elsewhere was a place where she fantasized about the future Father of her small town.

"Why in the world would you chose this?" she asked abruptly. He smiled at her curiosity.

"My dad died when I was 13, and my uncle took us under his wing. I started spending more time with him, and at church. I wanted to give my life to god. And, well, once I was out of high school, I went back to Russia with my family, and went to St. Basil''s where I took my oath of celibacy... My uncle called a few weeks ago, said he'd be leaving soon, and wanted me to take his place. Something about 'there's something magical about this place. You'll find it here.'"

He shrugged and leaned back. Studied his features once more, and smiled. The door of the church opened.

"Rose?" a girl's voice called out. Both Rose and Dimitri turned around from where they were seating, and looked back.

By the door was a young girl, the same age as Rose. She was taller, and skinnier, much more like the model type. She had long, golden, hair, pale skin, and jade eyes. She looked around the room, and her green eyes finally settled on Rose and Dimitri. She smiled, warily at them.

"There you are. Your dad is looking for you like crazy," she called out softly. Rose rolled her eyes, and scoffed.

"I'm going."

She turned to look at Dimitri.

"I have to go," she said. He nodded, and they both got up.

"It was great meeting you," he said, holding out his hand. She reached over to touch his, and something happened. Their skin made contact, and sparks flew. A current of electricity flowed from their hearts, down their arms, and met right at their fingertips. They both looked up at the same time, puzzled.

He pulled away first. Her hand dropped back at her side, and she took a few steps back.

"Same here Father Dimitri," she smirked, and waved. She turned around, and walked away, while he laughed silently behind her. She reached the blonde girl, who raised an eyebrow at her. Rose shook her head, and looked back.

He was still there. He stood there, looking at her. She couldn't see his face anymore, but his gaze was penetrating. She smiled, and looked back at her friend.

"Nothing Lissa."

* * *

><p>He watched her walk away from him, up to her blonde friend. She raid something that made Rose turn around. He looked right at her, he was smiling, or laughing, but he was trying to figure it out.<p>

Why was he so... attracted to her? He hadn't felt this in... never, actually. By then, Rose turned around, said something to her friend, and they left. He stood there, for a few more minutes.

"Is everything alright son?" Dimitri turned around to face his uncle.

"Yes Uncle," he answered, smiling.

"You met Rose didn't you?"

Dimitri looked startled. "Yes."

His uncle sighed, muttering, "Your grandmother was right."

Dimitri frowned, but before he could speak, his uncle had already turned around.

"There really is something about that girl... Just remember your oath Dimitri. Remember why you're here. Remember the people that you are here to help...Remember god."

His uncle paused, halfway out the back door, when he turned his head back, slightly.

"Remember your duties."

* * *

><p>She'd been walking around with Adrian Ivashkov, and old family friend. He was taller than her, like most people, at 6' had amber, shaggy hair, that he styled, so it appeared messily, like he'd just gotten out of bed. His eyes were the most beautiful and dazzling, emerald green. Overall, he was really handsome, but of course he knew that.<p>

"It's going to be okay. I promise," he told her. And for the first time she believed him. They'd been close friends before he left for college. Now, he was a college drop out.

"Rose!"

Both heads turned back to the voice. Abe Mazur, her father had called out to her. He stood 20 feet away from them, in the doorway, motioning her forward. She looked back at Adrian, and she smiled weakly at him.

"Sorry," she muttered. Adrian said nothing, and watched her jog back to the doorway.

"Let's talk," her father said.

"Isn't that what we're doing?" she asked, bitterly. He narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you dating anyone?" the question surprised her.

"Not at the moment."

"Good."

"Why?"

"I have a proposal to you."

This couldn't be good. She sighed, and leaned against the wall.

"Go ahead."

"You have duties here at home, duties that your mom used to do before she-before she... died. Duties that are now yours. That includes getting married."

She didn't say anything, instead she walked past him.

"Won't forget."

Duties... It's what brought the sun and the moon apart, all those years ago. She laid in her bed, dreaming of a certain priest.


	3. Grieving

**Well I'm back and it feels really good :D well, I hope you enjoy and leave a little review for me. As you all know I don't own the characters, they belong to Richelle Mead. The plot is mine however.**

She tended to the garden, with love. The same love her mother had, had for the garden. She watered the flowers, after all it was the least she could do now that her mother was dead.

Her mother, Janine, had started this garden, when she found out she was pregnant with Rose. The garden itself was beautiful. Roses, tulips... any flower imagined was there. Now that it was summer, the garden was blooming, and needed someone to take care of it. At any other time it would have been Janine, but she was now dead. Rose's father, Abe, didn't have the time to take care of the garden, and Rose would not accept someone else caring for it.

Now, it was the only thing she had left that belonged to her mother. she poured more water on the roses, and stared at them for a while. In them she imagined her mother and her smiling face. She looked down at her lap, and closed her eyes.

Dimitri observed her from a far. She admired her concentration, her smile, her dedication, and the love with which she worked. He wasn't dressed in his normal attire; instead, he wore jeans, and a simple black shirt. His long hair was tied back in the back of his neck.

He watched as Rose bowed down her head and closed her eyes. He was about to start walking towards her when he noticed a boy, a bit older than her walking towards her. He crouched down, and pulled her to his chest.

Dimitri looked away. He wasn't here to watch the girl. He was here to comfort the family, but yesterday Abe had made it seem he didn't want any sort of spiritual help. So, instead he walked away.

"Dimitri!" he turned back around.

Rose had gotten up and seen Dimitri walk away.

"Rose."

He waited until she made her way to him. She stopped a few steps away from him.

"Hey, I was wondering if..."

Dimitri tilted his head to the side, curious as to what she had to say. "If..."

She swallowed visibly, and looked away from him. "If we could talk. My dad doesn't think we need help, but... it's eating me up-" her voice cracked towards the end, as she looked back at him.

"Of course Rose. I'm here any time you need me."

He gave her a soft smile that made the whole world okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later. <strong>

Months had gone by, and Rose was learning to cope with her mother's death. She didn't admit it to anyone but those little visits to Dimitri, were really helping. During those visits they talked about everything, and sometimes nothing. During those times, he almost wasn't a priest.

Almost.

Because whether she liked it or not, he _was _a priest. That in a matter weeks would be taking his final vows.

And whether he liked it or not... People were looking up to him already. He was a priest, who in a matter of weeks would be in charge of a whole church.

"It hurts."

It was a random outburst, one of the many she had while at his home in the church. He put the coffee mug down on the counter, and stared at her. She sighed, got up from the couch, and grabbed her stuff from the counter.

"I have to go..."

"Rose you don't need to-"

"I have this thing with Lissa, I'm sorry Dimitri."

He smiled and shook his head, waving her away. She put her bag over her shoulder and left. She walked away from the church and down to the nearest coffee shop, where she was suppose to meet up with Lissa.

She walked until she stood by her best friend. She tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump. Lissa looked back.

"Oh hey. You scared me," her angelic friend smiled at her. Rose grinned.

"You're scared too easily Liss," she teased her. Lissa laughed, as her and Rose walked to the table. They sat down in silence, for a few minutes.

"You came from talking to Dimitri?"

"Yeah." Rose leaned back on her chair.

"How are things?"

"He helps. You have no idea how relieved I feel after I leave him. With him... I just talk about anything. And sometimes, nothing. And I leave happy. He gives great advice, and well, he tells me how to keep my mom's memory alive. Which is great, because Abe... Abe doesn't want to talk about her. It's like she wants to forget her Lissa."

The words got caught in her throat. Of course, she'd already talked about this with Dimitri. Lissa watched her friend, and reached across the table to place her hands above Rose's.

"Hey Rose, look at me. Look at me."

Rose finally looked into her friend's jade eyes.

"I love you Rose, I know this must be hard on you, I can't even imagine how much, but I'm here. And if you want to keep Janine's memory alive, then we will. You're not alone Rose, and you don't just have Dimitri either. You have me."

The only sign that Rose gave her friend of appreciation was the kiss she placed on their hands.

"Forever?" Rose asked.

"Forever."

**I think maybe a few more chapters until we go back to the present ^_^ not sure how many, so you guys tell me how much do you actually want to see of the past?**


End file.
